1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fruit harvesting or picker assembly including a cutting blade particularly oriented relative to the collection bag and support frame therefor so as to allow clear viewing of the cutting action by the operator of the assembly concurrent to the fruit being delivered into the collection bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fruit pickers or harvesting devices of the type used to pick fruit of the type growing on trees a sufficient distance above the ground, are well known in the prior art. Typically, such devices involve an elongated handle or pole used to position a collection bag beneath or in receiving position relative to a piece of fruit or produce being cut. A blade or cutting device is generally secured to the collection facility or support frame thereon in a manner to cut the stem so as to allow dropping of the cut fruit into the collection facility.
Problems generally associated with devices of this type include the inability of the operator to observe the actual cutting action. This is due to the fact that the construction of the assembly generally has not been properly designed to allow the operator to observe the actual cutting contact of the cutting facility with the stem of the fruit being cut.
Accordingly, the fruit is frequently damaged and the cutting action is generally not carried out in an efficient manner. There is an obvious need in the industry for a device which allows the observation of the cutting action by the operator simultaneously to obtaining efficient collection of the fruit being cut without damage thereto. Such desirable performance characteristics, which overcome existing problems in prior art devices should be accomplished by efficient design of the overall harvesting assembly in a manner which would properly position the various components thereof to perform the cutting and collecting actions in the intended fashion.
In addition, such device should be of simple construction so as to have a long operative life.